Double Trouble 3
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: My third story in my Chase/Spike series. Prequel/Sequel to Double Trouble 1 and 2. Read and review.
1. Toddler Beds and Broken Leg

Toddler Beds And Broken Leg

Mr. Davenport was sitting on his bed reading a book when he heard a loud crash followed by blood curdling screaming and crying. He instantly knew it was Chase. He jumped out of bed and ran to Spike and Chase's room.

Spike was standing on his bed looking down at Chase who was curled up on the floor clucking his left leg. "What happened"? "We're jumping on the beds and he fell and hit his leg", Spike answered.

Mr. Davenport sighed as he knelt down beside Chase. He was worried something like this would happen when he switched them for cribs to race car toddler beds. He really thought Spike would be the first to get hurt. He told Spike to lay down and go to sleep. He gently picked up Chase and carefully took him down to the lab. He scanned Chase's leg and found it was broken in two different places and he would have to be in a full leg cast.

* * *

He gave Chase some pain medicine that would make him sleepy. He carefully put pins and needles in Chase's leg and then wrapped it up in a light blue cast. He gently picked up Chase and brought him back to his room. He layed him down in bed and carefully laid down next to him. Tomorrow he would have to get some bed guardrails for the twins.


	2. Secret language

Secret language

Chase and Spike 7 Bree 8 Adam 9 Donald 32(or so he says)

Donald was working on his newest investigation when the twins came in the lap. Taking in some crazy secret language they had made up a few days ago and he couldn't understand what they're saying.

Spike-"Bida Cur. Davendork tis guntux en da lo nerdy agsbo." _Look Mr. Davendork is working on one of his nerdy investigators._

Chase-"Stop pig la rude da lom." _Stop being so rude to him._

Spike-"Ganhie sook a wimp." _You're such a wimp._ "Stop pig sook a goody do kos." _Stop being such a goody two shoes._

Mr. Davenport- "Will you two cut it out? This is to get really annoying."

Chase and Spike decided that leave the lab and go mess with Adam is Bree.

* * *

Adam and Bree were in the living room when Chase and Spike came out of the elavter.

Spike started talking to Chase so they won't understand him. "Coopee sneak tem de ta chocolate rum cookies aka da noor bys la pem domo kaylay com les do." _Let's sneak some chocolate chip cookies up to our room so we don't have to share with these two._

Chase- "Ok, Eft district vus weebo to corro aka stairs." _Ok I'll distract them while you run up stairs._

Chase when to the living room and use grabbed the remote and changed the channel. As Adam jumped up to get Chase used his forces field around the remote so he couldn't get it. Just as Adam was picking him up to throw him across the room Spike came and told him to put Chase down. Knowing Spike was stronger than Chase, Adam put him down and grabbed the remote and when back to the couch.

Chase and Spike ran up to their room. As they both climbed up on their bunk bed Eddy came on.

Eddy- La, how's pak idsleg lingu Ke fewhub y'll guntux out? _So, how's that secret language I taught y'll working out?_

Chase- "Labada gopa." _It's great_

Spike- "Yea labada agei neealb vus gego annoyed yaphug da kueaim kapee whaat? sri arnil. _Yea it's fun seeing them getting annoyed trying to figure out what we're saying._

With that the double trouble makers turned on the tv to watch Spider-Man while eating their cookies.

* * *

A/N This was fun to write. I found a website that lets you translate English into Minion language.


	3. Car accident part 1

It was a normal Friday night in the Davenport house. Well as normal as it can be when you're a teenager with bionic powers and practically live in a mansion. Ok so maybe it's not that normal. Especially when the twins have a double date while everyone else was stuck at home with nothing to do.

Adam, Bree and Leo weren't sure how its was possible that both Chase and Spike not only have girlfriends but a date night as well, while they were all currently single.

Chase and Spike had taken their girlfriends Stella and Mandy out for dinner and bowling. And now it was 9:45 and they were driving the girls home. Spike was driving home because Chase got to drive to pick them up. Chase was sitting in the front seat while the girls where in the backseat talking to each other the way girls always do. They where talking about what they would be doing later that night. Mandy was going to sleepover with Stella.

Everything was going good until Chase and the girls here Spike screaming. They looked up to see a truck driving on the wrong side of the road and speeding towards them. They was no way to get out of the way in time. All they could do way prepare themselves for the impacted as the cars collided.

* * *

Mr. Davenport was in the lab when Bree ran down from the living room. Based on the look on her face he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"We just got a call from the hospital. Chase and Spike have been in a really bad car wreck."

"What? How much are they hurt?"

"They wouldn't say. They just said that we had to get over there."

"Ok. Got Adam and Leo. I'll get Tasha and Douglas."

Bree used her speed to get Adam and Leo and ran them out to the car where Tasha and Dr. Davenport and Douglas where waiting.

Doanld quickly drove them to the hospital. They ran up to the front desk and asked what room they where in. They lady told them they where in room 227.

They got in the elevator and up to the second floor. They saw Mandy and Stella waiting in the hallway. They both have minor injuries. Just some cuts and bruises with a few stitches. Stella's left arm was in a sling. But other than that they seemed fine. Just a little shocked up from the accident.

Bree when over to them and hugged them.

"How are you guys doing" she asked.

"We will be ok", Stella said, "but they won't tell us anything about Chase and Spike. They said they could only talk to their parents. Donald, Douglas and Tasha walked over and talked to the doctors. A few minutes later the doctor led them down to the room the boys where in.

Before he opened the door the doctor turned and worried them. "I must prepare you. This is not going to be easy to see."

As he opened the door the others tried to get ready, but nothing could prepare them for what they were about to see.


	4. Car accident part 2

Spike was the first one they saw. He had a large cut with stitches across his forehead from smacking his head against the steering wheel. He had broken two of his left ribs and bruised one of his right ribs. There were several cuts and bruises around his face and on his arms and legs. The doctor told them that he had a minor concussion.

Chase was in the bed next to him. His right arm was wrapped up in a cast that when from his wrist all the way up past his elbow. The doctor explained that his arm had gotten slammed against the door of the car which caused the bones to crack in three different places. And he would have to go through physical therapy once the case was taken off. He also has stitches on the side of his head from when the glass of the broken window had cut him.

The doctor talk to them that even though things seemed bad this boys were actually very lucky that they didn't get hurt worse. Had they not been wearing their seatbelts they could have gotten thrown though the windows and their chances of surviving would have been very unlikely.

Adam, Bree, Donald, Douglas, Leo, Tasha, Stella and Mandy all slowly took this in. Mandy and Stella know that the others needed their own time to take this all in and told them they would be back in the morning and quickly walked out of the room. Stella called her parents and they were on their way to pick the girls up.

While they were waiting Stella couldn't hold back anymore and started crying. Mandy pulled her into a hug. Letting her cry into her shoulder.

"It will be okay Stella. They will be okay."

"But this is all our fault", she cried out, "if we hadn't been on our dates this wouldn't have happened."

Mandy knew she would have to give Stella some time to get over this and continued to hold her and let her cry. Soon Stella mom came into the waiting room and the girls got up and walked out to the parking lot. Once they got the Stella's house they walked to her bedroom and laid down. Stella's parents had gotten an air mattress ready before they when to pick them up.

Neither one of them talked. They both just laid down staring at the ceiling. They didn't know what they were going to do.

* * *

The next morning the girls had a quick breakfast before heading off to the hospital. Bree had called them earlier and told them that Chase and Spike had woken up a few hours ago.

When they got there Adam, Bree, Leo, and Douglas where in the room talking to Chase and Spike. Donald and Tasha had left to go home and set things up for when the twins come home the next day.

When they got off the elevator Bree meant them in the hallway. "Ok guys I need to tell you. Chase is doing fine. But Spike is still having side effects from the pain meds and is going to be a little loopy. ( _I got this idea for Duck Dynasty when John Luke goes to the dentist. LOL)_

Stella was the first to go in the room. She walked over to Chase and sat down in a chair next to his bed.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I'm in some pain, it's not to bad. I'll be able to leave by tomorrow. I'll just have to stay home from school for about a week. But at least I'm handling the pain medication better than Spike."

Mandy was sitting next to Spike trying not to laugh at him flirting with her.

"You're so pretty. How did I ever get you to be my girl."

"Because I thought you were cute and I told you to take me on a date or I would beat you up in front of the whole school."

Just then Donald and Tasha can in the some fresh clothes from Chase and Spike so they could be more comfortable.

Tasha gave both Stella and Mandy and warm hug.

"Hey girls how about y'all go down to the cafeteria and eat some lunch with Adam, Bree, and Leo. The doctors are about to come give the boys some new medicine that will make them sleepy and they will likely be asleep for the rest of the day. We will call you tomorrow afternoon when we get home."

Mandy and Stella both said goodbye to their boyfriends and when down stairs with Adam, Bree and Leo.

* * *

 _The next chapter will be able Chase and Spike recovering at home._


	5. Recovery

Chapter 5 Recovery

The next day Stella and Mandy got a call from Bree. The boys had been given another lower dose of pain medication around 10 to help them sleep through the night. Spike had taken well to it and was now aware of what was happening and would be coming home later that day. Chase however didn't take so will to the lower dose.

He had woken up in pain around 2 in the morning and was throwing up. The doctor had checked on him and found out that he also had a fever. Because of this he was going to be staying over night again. And would be back on the stronger dose.

A police officer had came and told them that they had found out the driver of the other car had been drunk and would in jail for the next 180 days and would get his license suspended from 6 months after he got out.

They decided that Stella, Bree and Douglas would stay with Chase while everyone else would help that Spike home. The doctor gave them some of the pain medicine to ease the pain and help him sleep.

Donald had set up one of the bedrooms upstairs with special beds that would work the their capsule so they won't glitch while they were recovering.

Once they got Spike in bed Adam and Leo volunteered to stay home to keep an eye on with him while Donald and Tasha would go back to the hospital to be with Chase.

Mandy had gone home and would come over the Davenports house a few days later so the boys could have some time to recover.

Obviously they wouldn't be able to go on missions for a while until they fully recovered. Leo would be filling in for them. They weren't to trilled about it, but there wasn't much they could do about it.

* * *

 _A/N- Sorry this so short. I just want to give y'all something now because I'm in college and have finals in two weeks. So I'm not going to have time to work on my stories._


End file.
